Ředitelské příběhy
Život sultána se neobejde bez mnoha setkání se skutečně význačnými lidmi. Nutno doplnit loga firem, kterým tito význační ředitelové ředitelují) Období ředitelské submise Ekspert * hlasel som sa do krematoria do ziliny robit no nechceli ma pretoze som mal zly pracovny posudok aj napisane v tem ze som kopu mrtvol do jednej jamy nahadzal a hlinou zavalel.riaditel krematoria mi vravel ze ma nechce pretoze by som nieco podobne jemu urobel a vravel ze v jeho podniku je poriadok a nebude tolerovat bordel ja neviem trebarz pat ludi palit na roste naraz a vravel mi vy ste pan repan na hromadne pohreby ekspert. Lapálie v ředitelně * az som si kokota pod lavicou stiskal bolo to naozaj prijemne lepsie ako posluchat cosi o osratej matematike take nezaujimave nezmysle aj na mna pozeral jozko gabcik vedla v lavici mu sepkam sak jozo tisni si kokota tiez to je naozaj prijemne aj on si tisol selijak cez gate kokota aj nas ucitelka prichytela aj nas do riaditelne odviedla vraj ze robime pri vyucovaniu selijaku cudnu onaniu aj nam riaditel toto napisal do zakovskych knizok.sak vravim kurva jedna komusska ako ta ucitelka.co jej spravime.mala bielu tisicouku skodouku aj zme jej nabrusenymi klincami auto dodrapali.ked to videla plakala aj zme mali velku radost. Patálie s ředitelem * no ked som bol v siestej trieda tato tlstosvina robela doma cosi na povale aj sa zvalela z rebrika ked isla dolu aj slashla gebenu na betonovy nalepok aj bolo po nej.nasli ju za dva dni zdochlu lezat na nalepku aj jej sliepky oci vyklovaly.aj bol pohreb zo skoly zme isli pani ucitelku pozret ako na cintorine prdy fuka do dreva truhly.vraj deti doneste pani ucitelke kvety vravej riaditel v triede.vravim susedovi by ju mali do vaha v tych kvetovanych silonovych satach hodit kurvu jednu nech zhnije na dne rieky.aj som na pphreb doniesol tri pekne zlte ruze co som u benackovej ukradol.aj som ich doma riadne setky ochcal. Sluchatka pionier * dnes som si pekne sluchatka pionier kupel mozem teraz v noci pozerat chalanske porno a pocuvat ako pritem riadne revu.sak japonske su nie ruske.cudne ze sa pioneer volaju ja som robel pioniera na slovensku ked mi bolo trinast rokov.sak ma jeden raz v maji dali ako pioniera strazit hrob akehosi sovietskeho chuja vojaka na konci dediny.taka horucava bola nikde nikto a ja som tam ako osol strazil.co mas robit tam som tri styri detvy vyfajcel ziadnu palenku som nemal vravim si teho picusa na ktoreho tu chciju ked kazdy ide z krcmy tu strazim ako chuj.no sadol som si na tu mramorovu dosku vytiahol som kokota a robel som sa pekne na kokotu a ked som sa odbavoval a reval a mramorovu dosku som celu ostriekal prisla na kontrolu pani ucitelka a reve na mna co tu robis ty sviniar ved si hrob sovietskeho hrdiny ostriekal.aj ma riaditelovi udala a dostal som trojku z chovania ze som sa robel na kokotu na hrobe sovietskeho vojaka. * vravim dozajista to bol ozran ako seci rusaci sa tu vlacal kdesi ozraty s automatom a ktosi ho trafel.sak ma riaditel riadny komussky funkcionar zjebal riadne si ma do kancelarie nehal zavolat a reval na mna tam aj mi vravel ze si prisiel farar na mna stazovat ze som ho v kostole zbil a flasu od vodky som mu do riti vrazel.vravim pan riaditel tento farar je riadny chuj a nasral ma som ho len pravym hakom buchol riadne do rebra a napokon direktom ved cez rok boxujem v ziline.riaditel vravi sak na toto nic nevravim tehoto flandackeho darmozruta si bij ako chces no robit onaniu na sovietskeho vojaka nemozes toto keby videli sudruhovia v sovietskom zveze by ta rovno z automata odbachli ty vol.teraz mam tieto pekne sluchadla pioneer tymto som si toto vybavel ked som ako pionier strazel teho rusaka. Karta se obrací 18 hnědých * sak som dostal dopis od riaditela kde mi pise ze som znecistel od vykalov osemnast akychsi drahych uterakov s monogramon zlatou nitou vysite a ze toto takto znecistene vraj vykaly nemozu prat no musia setko vyhodit aj ma prosi aby som nerobel a ze mi posielaju akysi specialni toaletny papier a akysi darcek k temu.dufam kurva ze to bude flasa. Mrtka v duchnách * som sa pred ranajkami na kokotu obrobel som setko pustel do postele riadnu porciu kurva dufam ze mi zasa akysi dopis nenapise riaditel v akomsi style ako s tymi uterakmi dobry den vazeny host nepustajte mrtku do postele posleme vam igelitove vreco.kurva. Rozděl a panuj Desiatkova * ja som zariadil aj som ako moj prispevek americkeho sultana robel desiatkovu silonkovu napchavacku.desat otrokov si lahlo na zem kazdy mal dve silonky v riti napchate napchali im moji klinik asistenti aj priviazali na koniec siloniek tenke povrazy aj tie setky uvazali za stvorkolku co tam mali aj na moj prikaz sa otroci robeli na kokotoch aj stvorkolka nastartovala aj natiahla povrazy revem na mojho biznisaka revaj na nich nech rite riadne stiskaju a riadne kokoty peru.aj tak robeli a naraz som zareval na plny plyn kurva moj otrok ihned prelozel aj stvorkolka naraz vystrelila dopredu.setkym silonky vytrhla seci revali a sedem ich mrtku pustelo.no seci otroci mali take masky na ksichtoch pritem sak boli tam selijaky otroci riaditel banky ci riaditel hotelov aj take. Na slámu hodený * teraz som kurva naozaj mocny sultan lebo riadim trh s otrokami som sultansky sudca a teraz budm riadit armadu bijcov v klube.dnes doviezli v kamione nahadzanych dvadsat otrokov zo san franciska posiela otroky sanfrancisky otrokar.sak takato cesta na slame v kamione v putach nie je lacna vec pre otroka desat tisic dolarov.selijak s tam v kamione na slame otroci jebali fajceli aj srali do slamy aj pritem mrtku pustali.jeden otrok je to akysi vyznacny riaditel pocitacovej firmy obrouskej vravel ze bolo vzrusujuce ked b na slamu hodeny aj sa trtkal s ostatnymi pandravami vraj stale striekal. * vcera som nehal teho riaditela pocitacovej firmy co ho doviezli ma slame v kamione zoslahat bicom pekne reval aj mrtku pustel. Mexikowehrmacht * aj je tu vela otrokov som vcera dva prekrasne naraz rypal v riti riadna veckovacka aj som riadne jebal som riadne reval ked som odbavovacku strielal.dnes bude taky vecer bude tu dvesto ludi aj selijaky vyznacny ludia riaditel mexikowermachtakov aj selijaky iny. Ředitelská zápcha * na moj zlaty telefon mi telefonoval moj biznisak vraj mu jeden riaditel banky vyznacny otrok z kluba volal vraj sa nemoze vysrat vraj je upchaty sedi na hajzli aj reve tlaci ociska mu chcu vyskocit no vraj ma najstrasnejsiu betonhovnokladu v riti.vraj co ma robit. * vravim sak mu povedz najprv ked sedi na hajzli v kancelarii nech riadne veckuje dieru.musi riadne krutit aj vecko riadne prstami urobit musi dieru na hovnovy prakyj pripravit mozno mu trocha dieru roztrhne ked bude prat tento prakyj von.aj nech posle kurvu ako sektetarku pre velku injekciu a nech muj olejom naplni aj si striekne do riti napokon bude hovnostlp namazany aj pojde lepsie von. * teraz sedi na hajzli kdesi na walstrete aj sa pokusa tlacit.sak je debil nevie srat lebo nasucho bez veckovania aj oleja nevytlaci nic len prdy. * no nevie sa ci ma betonspunt a za tym tristo atmosfer riedkeho ci len velku suchu kladu.toto sa vie podla prdov ked prdy riadne smrdia takym akoby zhnitym hovnom je riedka nijagara za betonspuntom.ak je vela vzduchu riadne prdy no nesmrdia tolko je to betonkladisko. * aj sa ho moj biznisak pytal vraj strasny smrad pusta na hajzli.sak toto bude braun nijagara ved to je jasne zhnite riedke mu bachor riadne nafukuje.vraj reve ako ho bachor boli aj sa pyta mojho biznisaka ci nemozem priist do banky aj ho vypustit vraj pre mna sesttrojku mercedesaka posle aj tisice zaplati.inac vraj pukne.vravim biznisakovi povedz mu teraz nemozem pojdeme na obed som hladny nech sa ten picus vyveckuje riadne aj betonspunt vystura von prstami ci tlstu ceruzku nech vezme na rozpichanie betonspunta.vraj ma hajzel pri kancelarii pre seba sak nemusi revat kdesi v kabinke. * kurva ma tam tri kurvy ako tri sekretarky kurva nevie jednej tej svini povedat nech mu veckovacku urobi. Filtrík * taky vatovy ritny filtrik.sak aj trebarz ked bude kurva v kancelarii prdet moze si toto sekretarka urobit da si tento vatovy filtrik na dieru aj moze v kancelarii srat prdy ako chce.inac by nemohla lebo sa nemoze v kancelarii usrat ako chce aj zasmradit setko by navsteva prisla aj by povedali kurva je tu nasmradene z riti tej kurvy co sa tu z dvadsat razy usrala ideme k riaditelovi na navstevu a tato kurva tu sere plyn ved by sa z teho slusny clovek povracal.aj to povedia riaditelovi aj ten tuto kurvu sekretarku odhodi sak co ineho s tymto smradlakokurviskom. Bukake * vecer v klube robim bukake striekacku devat otrokov bude odbavovacku pustat do huby jednemu otrokovi riaditelovi vyznacnemu manazerisku. Novoročné bukake * dnes budem robit novorocne bukake pride dvanast otrokov ajj ostriekaju jedneho riaditela banky pretoze jeho stara jje dnes prec aj s pankartami aj ihned telefonoval mojmu bizbisakovi ci moze zariadit bukakacku striekacku nanho.moj biznisak je ozajstny biznisak aj mu vravel riaditel zadarmo ta len auto z kaluze ostrieka cosi to bude stat aj dve tisicky ihned slubel. Starší ředitel * biznisak mi hlasi vraj je divan v budoare presraty z hovna cez latku presiaklo tym padom nejde ocistit bude potrebne calunit.sak mozno viem kto sa tam vysral je to jeden taky brylun pojebany starsi riaditel akejsi firmy co tie pocitacove programy robi.ten tam sedel trocha ozraty aj holy kokota stiskal aj pozeral rypacky.zrejme nanho sranie prislo aj pustel. * sak ked ho nabuduce stretnem biciskom ho sperem aj povie ci na divane sral.sak to je jedno ked mu dam z desat riadnych slahov povie ze sral aj ked nesral aj zaplati nove Ředitel na dovolené * dnes v klube budem mucit v riti jedneho riaditela jeho kurva ako manzelka isla na dovolenku s pankartom aj riaditel chce ihned mucidlacke veci v diere aj na kokotu robit.sak vrecokrutic japonskeho inziniera mu prilozim nech mu riadne vreco ako srub pokruti aj kliestami na kokota s trnami mu stisnem hlavu kokota sa zvali na zem v reve. * itnym parazolom mu dieru roztiahnem aj mu trocha plamen slahnem do diery.sak aj ine veci.iste je riadne bude revat. Akasi tabletka * doktor josido daal v nedelu akusi tabletku riaditelovi z valstreta aj ked prisiel domov z kluba aj vravel svini doma ako manzelke ako mal vela roboty aj isiel ojebany do riti z kluba spat.v noci sa osral do postele vedla manzelky vraj kybel riedkeho pustel aj sa zobudela aj kricala v hroze vraj lezali v riedkom obi dvaja.aj bola akasi hadka cely dom rosvieteny smrada vraj v celom dome.pankarti sa tiez zobudeli aj plakali.vraj mu tato tabletka akosi creva uvolnela aj setko vysral ked spal. * rozpraval to vcera u mmna v budoari aj stale palenku slahal sa ozral aj povracal krical ozraty ze dom zapali aj svinu upali. * vravim sak hej benzina kup aj nalej fuela do postele aj z tej svine pecenu urob.domov vobec nesiel spal na zemi v budoari sa napokon zobudel aj krkal aj trocha vracania z huby vyhadzal reval vraj musi do kancelarie styristo milionov dnes komusi poziciava. Akasi tabletka returns * vcera sa riaditel z valstreta ozral aj u mna v budoari reval holy s dildom v riti vraj kurvu co ma doma zmarni aj reval vraj nevie ci ju upali ci obesi.vravim sak schmatni noz aj ju dopichaj to je najlacnejsie.ajj japonsky lekar mu ponukal akusi cudnu zltu tabletku vraj ju ma napchat manzelke do pici.vraj jej pica pekne vybuchne.vraj bude mat jednu velku dieru z pici aj riti.taku picorit.riaditel napokon isiel ozraty kamsi peso aj vraj po ceste dve vylohy kamenom vybil.sak uvidime dnes ci pride ci kdesi oblizuje wermachtacke mreze znutra. * pchal sa semka ku me do kvartyra akysi opoteny dvestokilovy tlstoprdak no prirazel som mu hlavu do vchodovych dveri taku silu ze zdunalo aj padol na kolena vo dverach som ho ihned kopol do bachora aj vypadol zpat von na chodnik.dobra robota kurva. * na schody sa vobec nedostal ak hej hore bol tibor aj mal v ruke sultansku gulu pripravenu by som ju schmatol a slahal donho trojakmi kym by nepadol nazad tento praopotenec osraty. Valstryt riaditel´s story ends * inac riaditela z valstreta zatkli wermachtaci dve vylohy vybil kamenmi ked isiel ozraty z kluba aj do jednej vliezol aj sa tam vysral bol to obchod s akymsi drahym damskym pradlom pre kurvy.sak sranda bola ked prisli nanho podat akusi zalobu a zistelo sa ze obidvaja z tych obchodov maju pozicky od tehoto machra od jeho firmy.nakoniec povedali ze to dozaista nebol on ze vylohy rozbili akysi negri.aj kamery vraj mali rozbite.tym padom riaditel nic nespravel a isiel po svojom zme sa temu vcera smiali aj poldecaky slahali. * riaditel sa ozral aj rozdupal telefon ked mu volala jeho kurva ktora ho tri dni zhana vraj doma deti placu kde je ocko. * sak maju od riaditela pozicane prachy tym padom nic nevedia nikto nic nevidel.riaditel vravel ak by nieco videli ihned prachy zpat vzdy sa nieco najde.tym padom by boli v pici.sak hej ak mas prachy pozicane lepsie nic nevidiet. * reval ozraty vraj pojde naokolo zasa aj vylohu vybije aj sa mu hovno stane.vravim sak hej aj sa tam zasa vyser pomedzi to kurevske pradlo pre kurvy. * aj riaditel nasadol ritou na kokot druheho otroka aj jebali pral ritou napichly na kokot ako buchar.reval cosi pri jebacke no moj biznisak isiel pre lad na bar nemal kto prelozit neviem co reval. Cudna vrtulka * japonsky inzinier zkusal no dal do teho taku akosi cudnu vrtulku taku ostru a ked malucku vrtulku napchal otrokovi do riti aj pustel vrdlator ritisko mu roztrhlo na desiati miestoch ako sa to ako vrtadlo do betona rozkrutelo.otrok reval.prisla prenho emergencia nalozeli ho aj odviezli.vravim tyto zmarnenci by sa mali rovno kamsi na skladku vozit ci rovno na rost a nie takuto sialenu emergenciacku hukacku ako keby mu ritisko s crevami vytrhlo. * me sa temu otrokovi smiali ako lezal na zemi na chrbte aj sa krutel kopytami pral ako prizabita mucha.bol to taky starsi smrdakotrok je to akysi riaditel luxuriozneho hotela. Strudel * riaditel z valstreta kupel cely strudel len pre seba.kusok zozral u mna v budoari pritem kokotka pral cely brunatny bol aj zvysok si nehal v chladnicke vraj bude mat dezert po obede vo svojej prepychovej kancelarii. Tirz director * som vcera otroka rypal no naraz ako ked blesk udre zacal srat.ako som ho veckoval nemal v diere nalozene no naraz sa objavila klobasa citim v prstoch ako hovno ide som prsty vytiahol z riti aj naraz take velke klobasisko take to makke aj smrdute vyletelo z riti rovno na divan.aj som klobasu nabral tacom a do vlasov som mu ju slahol aj tacom rozetrel revem slusny ludia sa takto pri sekse neoseru ako ty debil jeden.kurva som z teho aj teraz rano rozculeny som zle napisal pri sexe sa pise.osral sa ako baran.aj som ho buchal tacom do hlavy mal vlasy cele zahovnakovane od teho cosi krical no nerozumel som aj ma nezaujimalo co krici. * tento otrok je riaditel akejsi bankarskej spolocnosti tirz z valstreta.aj ma tak nasral revem na biznisaka nech pride uderna uderka aj prisli som im ten osraty tac dal aj som mu pazury zkrutel aj som mu kluce z hadrov zobral aj revem otrite ten tac riadne o sedadla v tem jeho maseratisku nech si ponucha smrada kym za svinu s pankartom dojde domov.aj tak urobeli aj sa mu kladivak gunarson vysral na sedadlo ked prisiel vravel hnedu kopu nasral na bielu kozu v aute vraj pekne k sebe farebne ide.aj mu drevenym kladivom udrel do navigacie. * aj tento sralchmulo krical od hrozy co doma povie vraj manzelka ma v tem ist ku kadernikovi rano.vravim co by vravela sa tam tiez od zlosti vysere. Daily routine of riaditel z valstreta * aj riaditel z valstreta teraz je v klube kazdy den jebe aj je pekne ozraty jeho svina byva s pankartami aj dom mu ukradla mal riadne haciendisko aj jej bude musiet zaplatit riadne miliony co nechce.sak sa zhovaral s japonskym lekarom ako riesit. Ajrport direktor * aj som si napchal prsty do riti trocha temu dat pomoc no mal som rit riadne otvorenu aj som mal prsty od hovna riadne bahna na nich.som ich do trenyrok otrel lebo tu nie je hajzelpapier lebo japonsky hajzel rit po srani umyje.otrok co zere osrate papiere tu nebol vzdy hajzelpapier donesie ked serem si vzdy dva razy rit vytrem aby bolo prenho co do huby aj tu na hajzli mam igelitku tifany a do tej tie papiery davam aj ked pride ich setky zje aj si kokota opere pritem pusti mrtku aj ide ku svini.sak by som sa nanho vysral no je to riaditel tuna na nakladnom ajrporte aj nam setky veci do obchoda precli no nic neplatime. Riaditel televizie * som vcera veckoval jedneho vyznacneho riaditela televizie reval riadne no smrdelo mu z riti ako zhnita ochcata kapusta.taky kyslosladke smradisko revem nanho ako mozes riaditela televizie robit ked ti takto smrdi z riti.aj som mu bazooku dildo vopchal do riti ked som pustel trojku vibracie tehoto dildiska rit mu pukla a mal roztrhlu.reval aj kopytami pral do steny revem nanho bez do pice kurva hadam mi tu nohtami na kopytoch tapety neodrapes. Brakrailink - zločin a trest * om jedneho otroka mucel ukradol akesi hodinky brakrailink jednemu otrokovi je to riaditel hotela aj na nich bolo venovanie od jeho kurvy.mucel som priviazaneho otroka na stolicke ohnom z mojho zlateho zapalovaca aj ihned prezradel reval kde ich ukryl ked mu plamen hlavu kokota oblizoval.aj zme nahriali lyzicu aj som mu ju pritisol na vreco pekne rozpalenu aj reval a ochcal sa.to uz len tak pre zabavu predtym setko prezradel. Výjezdní zasedání * vstavam dnes skoro pretoze v devat hodin ide prvy otrocky kamion sesnast otrokov na slame v kamione.tato prva otrocka kamionjazda je velmi draha lebo idu vyznacny otroci selijaky riaditelia majitelia selijaky milionari.sak sa budu na slame celu cestu ojebavat aj budu srat v kute do slamy ako otroci.ide aj jeden bijec so soferom vzdy niekde zastavia kde to bude bez ludi aj otvori kamion aj im nahadze zradlo aj vodu aj ich zoslaha bicom.taky akoby bonus k ceste. * otrocke pandravy sa nalozeli v piatok do kamiona aj teraz niekolko dni pojdu otrocku kamionjebacku maju vela slamy napchatej v kamione vopredu v kute maju papierove krabice od topanok do nich mozu srat aj kanyster na chcanie aj na slame sa budu selijak jebat kokotiska aj diery si obrabat.sak ked sa otroci nakladali jeden ako ze nechce nastupit som ho slahol biciskom cez rit ihned sa v reve zrutel na zem kopytami trhal ako besny aj reval.je to akysi najvatsi motormacher riaditel motor kompany.budu po ceste aj muceny hladom lebo su to vyzraty riaditelia aj selijake najvatsie manazeriska co maju kurvy s pankartami doma a toto maju ako taku dovolenkovu jazdu.sak sofer im da vzdy ked zastavia kybel vody nech sa nachlemcaju rovno z kybla. * maju tam aj vybavenie na robenie ritnych dier ako selijake dilda aj ritne roztahovaky ci ritne vrtaky.aj selijake specialitky ako trebarz ozaj velky cierny ritny vrtak tento je nemecky sa vola bombentron torpedo sturmer.ide zasrubovat do ozaj velkeho ritneho dieriska.je tam jeden taky tlsty riaditel banky amerika co ma ozaj velku tmavo hnedu dieru sak mu ho zasrubuju riadne do ritiska po ceste v kamione.ma doma taku tlstu kurvu taku bachynu chrochtacku ako manzelku a ta ho vobec nechce doma riadne v riti robit velkym dildom aj mu dieru oblizovat.vraj by s teho vracala mu povedala.rad by ju zabil no nie je to take jednoduche.tym padom lubi tieto otrocke zajazdy kamionom kde ho riadne vyrypu v riti. * aj tam maju prekrasny klukovy ritny roztahovak tiez nemecky sa vola arse henleintronik.zapichnes do diery aj krutis kluku aj dierisko roztiahne flasu od piva napchas napokon. * kamion ide bijec co ide zo soferom spravy posiela vraj tam otroci jebu ako jebadlaci teho riaditela motor kompany ojebalo sest otrokov aj odpadol a vraj ho napokon posrali.dali mu dva kyble vody nech sa v kybloch umyje bol cely od materiala vraj aj v ksichte mal namazane. * volal majitel kluba mojmu biznisakovi kamionovy bijec mu hlasel vraj jeden otrok jeden riaditel odpadol aj slaha kopytami aj pazurami selijake smesne ksichty robi chrci aj ma penu u huby vraj peni ako pracka co vraj ma robit.vravim sak nech ho nechaju nekde pri priekope niekto ho najde debila.no prachy zpet nedostane sak to je jeho problem ze ma penu u huby debil z kurvy vysraty. * sak to je jebaci otrocky kamion to nie je akesi sanatorium na kolesach kurva.tu je liecba kratka ked mas akesi zdravotne problemy dostanes kopanec do bachora aj ven z voza kurva. Category:Príhody z kluba